Perasaan Yang Terbalas
by Emerlady28
Summary: Hal terbaik jadi seorang perempuan ialah bisa jadi kekasih pemuda Nara Shikamaru.
1. Oneshoot

Naruto by Masashi kishimoto

Pair : Temari x Shikamaru N

Rated. : T

Genre : Romance

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Perasaan Yang Terbalas"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namaku Sabaku No Temari. Karena ada masalah di negeriku selama 17 tahun aku dibesarkan sebagai 'pangeran', meski aku ini seorang gadis. Tapi kini masalah itu sudah teratasi.

Kini aku kembali menjadi putri.

Hal terbaik jadi seorang perempuan adalah...

WUAAAAH...

"Shikamaru-san hebat!" teriak kagum anak murid elit Hakusen tersebut.

BRUUK!

HYAAA!

Ada penunggang jatuh dari kuda.

Dan Shikamaru satu-satunya yang bisa menjinakkan kuda Damian yang sulit ditunggangi.

"Dia bisa menaklukan kuda liar Damian yang tidak bisa ditunggangi siapapun...kerrren!" seru mereka yang melihatnya langsung.

"KYAAA..."

"Dia bisa mengendalikannya!" Aku terkejut.

"Shikamaru hebat!" lanjutku dengan penuh semangat.

Hal terbaik jadi seorang perempuan ialah bisa jadi kekasih pemuda ini, Shikamaru Nara.

Dia itu sangat disukai manusia maupun binatang akan keramahannya.

Di sekolah Elit Hakusen, Shikamaru merupakan salah satu dari 7 murid terpilih dari kelas spesial.

Saat masuk ke sekolah ini, aku menyamar sebagai laki-laki. Tetapi tidak sengaja dia tahu kalau aku ini adalah perempuan.

Temari sangat beruntung karena Shikamaru mau merahasiakan dan melindungi rahasiaku!

Tadinya, Temari ke Jepang untuk mencari pendamping istri...tapi sekarang berbeda.

Tujuan Temari adalah menjadi istrinya.

Tapi ada satu hal yang menganggu pikiran Temari sekarang...

Meski Temari sudah dekat dengan pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu, tapi sudah sedemikian lama berteman Shikamaru tak pernah mengijinkan Temari main kerumahnya.

"Shikamaru, hari ini aku main kerumahmu ya?" ucap Temari.

"Huh-rumahku? maaf ya...rumahku agak, " Shikamaru menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh begitu...apa boleh buat," raut wajah Temari berubah sendu saat Shikamaru pergi begitu saja. Seperti orang yang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kenapa Shikamaru tidak mau mengajakku kerumahnya, ya?" Temari bergumam.

'mungkin ada alasan kuat' pikir Temari yang enggan berpikiran negatif.

Shikamaru duduk disebuah ruangan terbuka bersama kedua temannya.

"Shikamaru, bukankah kau menyukai gadis itu, kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya kerumahmu?" tanya Chouji.

"Gadis itukan butuh kepastian, bukan hanya dari omongan saja." ucap Ino.

"Harusnya kalian paham, kakakku pasti akan menyerang Temari!" ujar Shikamaru.

"Menyerang?" Chouji tidak paham.

"Apa segalak itu kakakmu? aku rasa dia hanya ingin terbaik untukmu." kata Ino.

"Kakakku itu...aneh. Dia suka melihat ekspresi konyolku, semacam aku kewalahan dalam melakukan sesuatu!" ujar Shikamaru.

'aku selalu diincar olehnya' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Apa seperti punya kepribadian ganda?" tanya Ino.

"Ya begitulah..." Shikamaru menghela nafas setiap mengingat kebiasaan kakaknya yang aneh itu.

Di kediaman Nara terdapat seorang wanita cantik bersurai panjang mengenakan kimono warna biru. Ia menatap puluhan foto didinding kamarnya, foto seorang laki-laki dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Ada laporan apa?" tanya wanita ini pada orang suruhannya.

"Lapor Nyonya! ini foto Shikamaru hari ini." kata Lee - sang mata-mata.

"Terima kasih." ucap Mirei-sama nama kakak Shikamaru ini.

"Hey Lee, akhir-akhir ini jadi makin sedikit, ya?"

"Akan saya usahakan lagi Mirei-sama." ucap Lee.

"Wajah Shikamaru yang kewalahan seperti itu...menurutku wajah bingung Shikamaru sesuatu hal yang paling manis di dunia! Meski dia adikku, tapi aku terkadang kesal, karena dia lebih banyak mirip ayahnya. Meski sebagai kembaran kami sudah menemukan banyak kesulitan. Tapi sekarang nyaris tidak ada masalah. Jadi, aku ingin langsung bertemu dengan gadis bernama Temari, dan memberinya pelajaran!" kata Mirei-sama.

"Baik, akan saya laksanakan."

Lee akhirnya pergi untuk menjalankan tugas lagi, yakni mengumpulkan foto-foto Shikamaru dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda. Tentu saja diam-diam.

 _Keesokkan harinya..._

Shikamaru dan Temari duduk dibangku Taman sekolahnya.

Raut wajah Shikamaru berbeda hari-hari kemarin. Karena kakaknya baru saja menghubunginya satu jam lalu, kalau kakaknya itu berpamitan ke Tokyo.

Tentu ini kesempatan Shikamaru untuk mengabulkan permintaan Temari yang sering kali meminta main kerumahnya dan berakhir penolakan dengan ribuan alasan bohongnya.

"Hmm, aku boleh main kerumahmu?" tanya Temari meminta.

"Iya, kebetulan ada perubahan situasi." kata Shikamaru.

"Yosh, aku tidak sabar!" seru Temari antusias.

'akhirnya aku bisa main kerumahnya, pria yang selama ini mengisi kekosonganku' batin Temari senang.

Sepulang sekolah kedua sejoli itu langsung melesat ketempat tujuan pertama.

Diujung pertigaan tengok kiri terdapat sebuah bangunan megah khas Jepang.

"Wuaah, ini rumahmu? Luar biasa ya!" Komentar Temari karena takjub.

Shikamaru mengajak Temari menyusuri tiap-tiap rumahnya.

"Shikamaru, aku selalu ingin bertemu dengan keluargamu, senangnya kalau aku bisa rukun dengan mereka." ucap Temari.

"Hahaha...i-iya! Tapi keluargaku sangat pemalu pada orang luar," kata Shikamaru.

"Wah! ini kamarmu?" tanya Temari yang tak henti-hentinya memuji keindahan rumah pemuda nanas ini.

"Ya." Jawabnya asal.

'aku ingin bertemu dan akrab dengan keluarganya, tapi kali ini...' Temari menunduk dan campur aduk perasaanya antara batin dan pikiran.

Shikamaru yang melihat ekspresi Temari jadi mengundang tanda tanya, dan ia ingin bertanya tapi ragu. Ia dikagetkan suara pintu bergeser.

GGREEK!

"Kakak!" kaget Shikamaru.

Temari langsung beri hormat salam khas Jepang.

"Salam kenal, namaku Temari. Dan saat ini aku sedang menjalani hubungan backstreet dengannya."

Dengan PeDe Temari mengatakan, tepatnya mengungkapkan sesuatu yang tak semestinya, walau dalam hati ia juga berharap lebih dari sekedar teman dengan Shikamaru.

Sontak kedua pipi Shikamaru merona, ia malu dengan ucapan Temari yang diluar dugaan.

"Satu lagi, Shikamaru-san bukanlah pria lemah, dia pria yang hebat!" seru Temari berbinar.

Mirei, kakak dari Shikamaru sekejap memegang kedua tangan Temari dan berujar. "Tidak bisa begitu Temari-san! Kamu tidak boleh berkata seperti itu di keluarga Nara...akan aku ajarkan kamu banyak hal, itupun jika perasaanmu memang tulus pada adikku." sambil tersenyum anehnya.

'jangan!' jerit Shikamaru dalam hati.

Ini akan gawat! Sial! Kenapa bisa seperti ini, bukankah kakaknya itu pergi jauh?!

Segera Shikamaru menarik bahu kakaknya dan menatap penuh harap, ia memohon. "kakak, jangan buat yang aneh-aneh padanya!"

"Lho, kalau kamu mencoba hentikan ini, kakak akan perlihatkan aneka fotomu pada Temari! kamu tidak keberatan?" kata kakaknya.

Tubuh Shikamaru seketika gentar. Ia kembali teringat akan ucapan kakaknya, lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Kemudian Mirei-sama membawa Temari ke ruang pribadinya dan disana ia menjelaskan sesuatu yang selama ini ditakutkan adiknya, namun justru, Temari merasa senang. Tanpa ia tahu ini hanyalah jebakkan kakaknya.

'Semoga dengan begini aku bisa lebih dekat dengan kakaknya' batin Temari.

"Kamu paham Temari? semua lelaki di keluarga Nara...suka ditindas! mereka suka kalau dianiaya para perempuan." ucap Mirei.

Temari cengo dengan apa yang disampaikan oleh kakaknya Shikamaru.

"Jadi, kalau kamu ingin menggenggam hati pria Nara, kau harus jadi wanita yang penuh dengan kebengisan!" lanjut Mirei.

Dengan polos Temari mengangguk dan ikut bersemangat sambil menyerukan KARISMA TIDAK TERKALAHKAN.

"Oh, jadi perempuan boleh bersikap buruk, ya...aku tidak tahu karena selama ini aku diperlakukan sebagai lelaki." gumam Temari.

'kakaknya Shikamaru sangat hebat' inner Temari jingkrak-jingkrak kayak jangkrik.

 **Air Terjun di Halaman Rumah Nara.**

"Tuh, Shikamaru datang..." tunjuk Mirei.

"I-Iya." dengan gugup Temari mengangguk.

"Kamu paham Temari-san? Begitu kamu mendekat dan menatapnya...lakukan seperti yang aku katakan!" bisik Mirei.

"Ba-Baik."

Temari berdiri diantara bebatuan dengan mengenakan pakaian bikini.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, monster genit!" ketus Shikamaru dengan rasa malu dengan pakaian Temari, ia reflek mendorongnya gadis itu ke air.

"M-Maaf." setelah itu Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan gadis pirang tersebut dengan jantung berdebar.

Bisa-bisanya ia keluar, tiba-tiba sudah disuguhi pemandangan memalukan.

Pasti ini kerjaan kakak!

Airmata berderai membasahi pipi Temari mengingat sikap Shikamaru tadi. Kini ia kembali berhadapan dengan Mirei.

"Betul nih...harus begini? Tapi kelihatannya Shikamaru tidak merasa senang tadi," ucap Temari menunduk. Ia masih ingat betul reaksi Shikamaru berapa jam yang lalu begitu melihatnya dengan pakaian tak bermoral itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Temari-san, kelihatannya memang begitu, tapi sebetulnya dia sangat bahagia!" kata Mirei.

"Begitu ya..." dengan polos Temari percaya.

Setelah itu Mirei membuka pintu dengan wajah kepuasan.

"Shikamaru sudah datang, katakanlah yang aku ajarkan tadi."

Temari menurut, ia mengambil gelas berisi teh lalu dengan polosnya ia meludahi teh tersebut lalu di berikan pada Shikamaru dan berkata. "Nih! aku sudah buatkan teh...yang cocok untuk orang genit seperti kamu."

Shikamaru yang melihat itu merasa kesal.

'pasti kakak sudah mencuci otaknya' pikir Shikamaru dengan yakin.

"Nih juga aku buatkan makanan ternak untukmu!" Temari menyodorkan mangkuk yang berisi makanan ayam yang sudah diolah.

Rasa kesal Shikamaru bertambah, ia memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Temari sambil berkata, "Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu!"

Selanjutnya Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan Temari, dan kakaknya yang sedari tadi mengintip dibalik pintu. Ia yakin kakaknya itu pasti senyum bahagia melihatnya kesal seperti ini!

Dengan cepat Mirei menghampiri Temari dan mengajaknya ke Taman.

"Bagus sekali Temari-san! Kalau kamu teruskan, kamu akan jadi kekasih ideal untuk Shikamaru." ujar Mirei.

"Tapi rasanya, Shikamaru sama sekali tidak terlihat senang," ungkap Temari.

"Sudah, ayo kita makan malam bersama!" ajak Mirei.

'tapi itu sebabnya aku senang kak Mirei berkenan mengajariku' batin Temari.

Sementara itu Shikamaru tengah menghubungi seseorang lewat telpon.

Di ruang tengah sedang ada acara makan malam.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" ketus Temari tiba-tiba didepan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dibuat bingung akan ucapan gadis didepannya.

NYUUT!

'tapi kenapa ya...aku jadi aneh begini, tiap kali melihat ekspresi Shikamaru seperti itu, aku merasa hatiku jadi sakit' batin Temari.

Tuk beberapa menit suasana jadi canggung.

"Aku berhenti!" tiba-tiba Shikamaru bersuara.

'berhenti apa?' pikir Temari tak paham.

Urat-urat kesal tercetak di kening Mirei begitu mendengar ucapan adiknya.

"Ini makin lama makin konyol! Aku berusaha bersabar, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" tiba-tiba Mirei membentak.

Brak!

"Hah?!" Shikamaru menggebrak meja saking kesal akan egois sang kakak.

"Kau yang makin lama makin konyol! Demi memuaskan hobi jahatmu , kau ikut memaksa Temari melakukan ini dan itu semaumu!" bentak Shikamaru.

"Hobi jahat apa, hah? ini tujuan hidupku!" balas Mirei tak kalah tinggi nada suaranya.

"Kau memaksa Temari untuk memuaskan egomu!" lanjut Shikamaru.

"Jangan sembarangan!" elak Mirei.

"Apa-"

"Kenapa mendadak kalian ribut?" tanya Temari melerai pertengkaran dua saudara ini.

"Hh...maaf Temari, harusnya aku jelaskan lebih awal," Shikamaru menggandeng pergelangan tangan Temari untuk ikut dengannya.

Sepertinya ada yang ingin Shikamaru tunjukkan!

Shikamaru mengajak Temari ke kamar kakaknya.

"Kakak sama sekali tidak membantumu! Dia memanfaatkanmu untuk memuaskan hobi anehnya." kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk setiap dinding kamar kakaknya.

Temari dibuat kaget melihat puluhan foto Shikamaru terpajang di dinding dengan berbagai ekspresi. Tapi lebih banyak ke ekspresi bingung.

"Shikamaru, ruangan ini penuh dengan fotomu. Aku jadi iri!" seru Temari tak percaya.

Padahal ia sendiri belum punya foto Shikamaru di kamarnya. Kecuali satu foto di ponselnya, itupun saat tahun baru kemarin, udah lama itu!

"Ya begitulah..."

Mirei tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakang mereka.

"Hobiku mengawasi Shikamaru, terutama...aku suka melihat wajahnya yang kebingungan. Akhir-akhir ini, dia jarang tampak bingung, jadi ku tipu saja kamu jadi pacarnya. Aku ingin lihat adikku jadi kebingungan lagi saat berhadapan sama wanita aneh, tapi saat melihatmu tampak menderita dan tiap kali melihat wajah bingung Shikamaru...aku juga merasa bersalah. Jadi maafkan aku." tuturnya.

Sekejap wajah merona menghiasi pipi Temari saat dikejutkan ketika mendengar kata 'pacarnya Shikamaru.'

"Aku juga minta maaf." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Tidak usah minta maaf, kalian tidak salah. Di banding minta maaf...aku lebih senang kalian berdua tersenyum dan akur." Kata Temari.

'aku tidak mau mereka bersedih, apalagi bertengkar, aku ingin mereka tersenyum' batin Temari.

"Meski kau minta, aku tidak bisa tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa, senyumku hilang setelah dia pergi..." Mirei bergumam dengan nada lirih.

"Kakak," Shikamaru ikut merasa betapa sulit perjalanan hidup kakanya setelah tiga tahun menunggu pria itu datang, tapi sampai sekarang sudah hampir empat tahun pria itu tak kunjung tepati janji.

Alhasil adiknya menjadi pelampiasan egonya dan rasa kesalnya.

'aku dibesarkan sebagai laki-laki dan dididik untuk memperlakukan perempuan dengan baik, meski aku belum sempurna sebagai perempuan...aku lebih suka seperti ini' Batin Temari.

"Hey kak Mirei, aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum...sebagai seorang perempuan." ucap Temari.

Dengan kaku Mirei mencoba tersenyum, akan tetapi terasa aneh baginya.

"Apa aku terlambat?"

Suara asing mengalihkan mereka.

Ketiga orang tadi menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara. Satu kata ekspresi Mirei...terkejut.

Temari justru tampak bingung melihat pria gagah yang berdiri dibelakang Mirei. Siapa dia?

"Kau sangat terlambat!" respon Shikamaru kesal.

"Kau mengenalnya Shika?" tanya Temari.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya.

"Kakashi?"

satu nama keluar dari mulut Mirei.

"Apa kau masih melakukan hobi anehmu?" sosok bernama Kakashi itu mendekati Mirei _sang kekasih.

"Kau Hatake Kakashi?" Sepertinya Mirei masih percaya kalau ini hanyalah halu semata.

"Melihat ekspresimu...kau-"

GREPP!

Dengan cepat Mirei menerjang pemuda bernama lengkap Kakashi Hatake itu yang ia rindukan selama ini - ralat - kekasihnya.

"Kau kembali, itu artinya...tugasmu disana sudah selesai?" tanya Mirei dengan deraian airmata kerinduan.

"Begitulah, tugasku ada disini, melihatmu dan mengawasimu. Bocah itu sudah memberitahuku semuanya tentangmu, jadi kau ada dalam pengawasanku sekarang. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" ucap Kakashi.

"Lupakan hal itu, saat ini aku hanya ingin berada didekatmu. Memang, menunggumu itu rasanya sakit, tapi aku senang kau tepati janjimu." gumam Mirei.

"Aku yang akan menyembuhkan lukamu." kata Kakashi.

Mencari kesempatan, Shikamaru menarik lengan Temari keluar dari ruangan dan membawanya ke sebuah taman kolam ikan.

"Pria tadi itu siapa?" tanya Temari.

"Kekasihnya. Gara-gara dia pergi, kakaku jadi melakukan hal-hal aneh demi menghilangkan rasa bosannya." Jawab Shikamaru. Ia bernafas lega.

"Jadi dia tertekan dengan rasa rindunya" ujar Temari.

"Maaf ya Temari, soal kakaku itu..."

Kedua tangan Shikamaru memeluk Temari dari belakang, dagunya ia sandarkan dibahu gadis pirang ini.

Dag...dig...dug jantung Temari.

"Tidak apa-apa, menyenangkan kok,"

"Dengan begini dia tidak akan menganggumu lagi." kata Shikmaru.

"Tapi, aku ingin lebih dekat dengan kakakmu, dan-"

Telunjuk Shikamaru menghentikan ucapannya dengan menempelkannya dibibir gadis didepannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus tetap berhati-hati, lagipula...saat ini kesempatanku untuk mengatakan sesuatu padamu,"

Shikamaru mendekati telinga gadisnya dan berbisik, "menyukaimu adalah hal yang merepotkan. Tapi aku senang melaluinya." Kemudian Shikamaru mencium telinga Temari lalu ciuman itu turun ke leher putihnya dan berhenti tepat dibibir merekah Temari. Ia melumatnya sejenak menunggu respon darinya.

Kedua tangan Temari melingkar ke leher kokoh Shikamaru dan terhanyut akan aksinya.

JEPRET...

Temari mendorong bahu Shikamaru sejenak dan bertanya, "kau dengar, sepertinya tadi ada suara jepretan kamera?"

"Eh? itu ha-hanya perasaanmu saja," Shikamaru gugup. Dalam hati ia mengutuk siapa yang berani mengambil fotonya. Jika kakaknya lagi, awas saja!!

Kemudian Shikamaru menarik gadis berkuncir empat itu kedekapannya seraya berkata, "kau harus jaga jarak dengan kakakku."

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Intinya harus jaga jarak."

"Baiklah. Jadi kita pacaran beneran?" Temari menuntut kepastian.

"Setelah lulus nanti aku akan melamarmu. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." balas Shikamaru dengan senyumnya.

Akhirnya perasaanku terbalas.

 **FIN***

 ** _Tinggalkan jejaknya minna_**

 ** _Ini fanfic Shikatema pertama Author dan maaf kalau gaje..._**


	2. chapter 1

Naruto by Masashi kishimoto

Pair : Temari x Shikamaru N

Rated. : T

Genre : Romance

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Perasaan Yang Terbalas"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namaku Sabaku No Temari. Karena ada masalah di negeriku selama 17 tahun aku dibesarkan sebagai 'pangeran', meski aku ini seorang gadis. Tapi kini masalah itu sudah teratasi.

Kini aku kembali menjadi putri.

Hal terbaik jadi seorang perempuan adalah...

WUAAAAH...

"Shikamaru-san hebat!" teriak kagum anak murid elit Hakusen tersebut.

BRUUK!

HYAAA!

Ada penunggang jatuh dari kuda.

Dan Shikamaru satu-satunya yang bisa menjinakkan kuda Damian yang sulit ditunggangi.

"Dia bisa menaklukan kuda liar Damian yang tidak bisa ditunggangi siapapun...kerrren!" seru mereka yang melihatnya langsung.

"KYAAA..."

"Dia bisa mengendalikannya!" Aku terkejut.

"Shikamaru hebat!" lanjutku dengan penuh semangat.

Hal terbaik jadi seorang perempuan ialah bisa jadi kekasih pemuda ini, Shikamaru Nara.

Dia itu sangat disukai manusia maupun binatang akan keramahannya.

Di sekolah Elit Hakusen, Shikamaru merupakan salah satu dari 7 murid terpilih dari kelas spesial.

Saat masuk ke sekolah ini, aku menyamar sebagai laki-laki. Tetapi tidak sengaja dia tahu kalau aku ini adalah perempuan.

Temari sangat beruntung karena Shikamaru mau merahasiakan dan melindungi rahasiaku!

Tadinya, Temari ke Jepang untuk mencari pendamping istri...tapi sekarang berbeda.

Tujuan Temari adalah menjadi istrinya.

Tapi ada satu hal yang menganggu pikiran Temari sekarang...

Meski Temari sudah dekat dengan pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu, tapi sudah sedemikian lama berteman Shikamaru tak pernah mengijinkan Temari main kerumahnya.

"Shikamaru, hari ini aku main kerumahmu ya?" ucap Temari.

"Huh-rumahku? maaf ya...rumahku agak, " Shikamaru menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh begitu...apa boleh buat," raut wajah Temari berubah sendu saat Shikamaru pergi begitu saja. Seperti orang yang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kenapa Shikamaru tidak mau mengajakku kerumahnya, ya?" Temari bergumam.

'mungkin ada alasan kuat' pikir Temari yang enggan berpikiran negatif.

Shikamaru duduk disebuah ruangan terbuka bersama kedua temannya.

"Shikamaru, bukankah kau menyukai gadis itu, kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya kerumahmu?" tanya Chouji.

"Gadis itukan butuh kepastian, bukan hanya dari omongan saja." ucap Ino.

"Harusnya kalian paham, kakakku pasti akan menyerang Temari!" ujar Shikamaru.

"Menyerang?" Chouji tidak paham.

"Apa segalak itu kakakmu? aku rasa dia hanya ingin terbaik untukmu." kata Ino.

"Kakakku itu...aneh. Dia suka melihat ekspresi konyolku, semacam aku kewalahan dalam melakukan sesuatu!" ujar Shikamaru.

'aku selalu diincar olehnya' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Apa seperti punya kepribadian ganda?" tanya Ino.

"Ya begitulah..." Shikamaru menghela nafas setiap mengingat kebiasaan kakaknya yang aneh itu.

Di kediaman Nara terdapat seorang wanita cantik bersurai panjang mengenakan kimono warna biru. Ia menatap puluhan foto didinding kamarnya, foto seorang laki-laki dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Ada laporan apa?" tanya wanita ini pada orang suruhannya.

"Lapor Nyonya! ini foto Shikamaru hari ini." kata Lee - sang mata-mata.

"Terima kasih." ucap Mirei-sama nama kakak Shikamaru ini.

"Hey Lee, akhir-akhir ini jadi makin sedikit, ya?"

"Akan saya usahakan lagi Mirei-sama." ucap Lee.

"Wajah Shikamaru yang kewalahan seperti itu...menurutku wajah bingung Shikamaru sesuatu hal yang paling manis di dunia! Meski dia adikku, tapi aku terkadang kesal, karena dia lebih banyak mirip ayahnya. Meski sebagai kembaran kami sudah menemukan banyak kesulitan. Tapi sekarang nyaris tidak ada masalah. Jadi, aku ingin langsung bertemu dengan gadis bernama Temari, dan memberinya pelajaran!" kata Mirei-sama.

"Baik, akan saya laksanakan."

Lee akhirnya pergi untuk menjalankan tugas lagi, yakni mengumpulkan foto-foto Shikamaru dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda. Tentu saja diam-diam.

 _Keesokkan harinya..._

Shikamaru dan Temari duduk dibangku Taman sekolahnya.

Raut wajah Shikamaru berbeda hari-hari kemarin. Karena kakaknya baru saja menghubunginya satu jam lalu, kalau kakaknya itu berpamitan ke Tokyo.

Tentu ini kesempatan Shikamaru untuk mengabulkan permintaan Temari yang sering kali meminta main kerumahnya dan berakhir penolakan dengan ribuan alasan bohongnya.

"Hmm, aku boleh main kerumahmu?" tanya Temari meminta.

"Iya, kebetulan ada perubahan situasi." kata Shikamaru.

"Yosh, aku tidak sabar!" seru Temari antusias.

'akhirnya aku bisa main kerumahnya, pria yang selama ini mengisi kekosonganku' batin Temari senang.

Sepulang sekolah kedua sejoli itu langsung melesat ketempat tujuan pertama.

Diujung pertigaan tengok kiri terdapat sebuah bangunan megah khas Jepang.

"Wuaah, ini rumahmu? Luar biasa ya!" Komentar Temari karena takjub.

Shikamaru mengajak Temari menyusuri tiap-tiap rumahnya.

"Shikamaru, aku selalu ingin bertemu dengan keluargamu, senangnya kalau aku bisa rukun dengan mereka." ucap Temari.

"Hahaha...i-iya! Tapi keluargaku sangat pemalu pada orang luar," kata Shikamaru.

"Wah! ini kamarmu?" tanya Temari yang tak henti-hentinya memuji keindahan rumah pemuda nanas ini.

"Ya." Jawabnya asal.

'aku ingin bertemu dan akrab dengan keluarganya, tapi kali ini...' Temari menunduk dan campur aduk perasaanya antara batin dan pikiran.

Shikamaru yang melihat ekspresi Temari jadi mengundang tanda tanya, dan ia ingin bertanya tapi ragu. Ia dikagetkan suara pintu bergeser.

GGREEK!

"Kakak!" kaget Shikamaru.

Temari langsung beri hormat salam khas Jepang.

"Salam kenal, namaku Temari. Dan saat ini aku sedang menjalani hubungan backstreet dengannya."

Dengan PeDe Temari mengatakan, tepatnya mengungkapkan sesuatu yang tak semestinya, walau dalam hati ia juga berharap lebih dari sekedar teman dengan Shikamaru.

Sontak kedua pipi Shikamaru merona, ia malu dengan ucapan Temari yang diluar dugaan.

"Satu lagi, Shikamaru-san bukanlah pria lemah, dia pria yang hebat!" seru Temari berbinar.

Mirei, kakak dari Shikamaru sekejap memegang kedua tangan Temari dan berujar. "Tidak bisa begitu Temari-san! Kamu tidak boleh berkata seperti itu di keluarga Nara...akan aku ajarkan kamu banyak hal, itupun jika perasaanmu memang tulus pada adikku." sambil tersenyum anehnya.

'jangan!' jerit Shikamaru dalam hati.

Ini akan gawat! Sial! Kenapa bisa seperti ini, bukankah kakaknya itu pergi jauh?!

Segera Shikamaru menarik bahu kakaknya dan menatap penuh harap, ia memohon. "kakak, jangan buat yang aneh-aneh padanya!"

"Lho, kalau kamu mencoba hentikan ini, kakak akan perlihatkan aneka fotomu pada Temari! kamu tidak keberatan?" kata kakaknya.

Tubuh Shikamaru seketika gentar. Ia kembali teringat akan ucapan kakaknya, lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Kemudian Mirei-sama membawa Temari ke ruang pribadinya dan disana ia menjelaskan sesuatu yang selama ini ditakutkan adiknya, namun justru, Temari merasa senang. Tanpa ia tahu ini hanyalah jebakkan kakaknya.

'Semoga dengan begini aku bisa lebih dekat dengan kakaknya' batin Temari.

"Kamu paham Temari? semua lelaki di keluarga Nara...suka ditindas! mereka suka kalau dianiaya para perempuan." ucap Mirei.

Temari cengo dengan apa yang disampaikan oleh kakaknya Shikamaru.

"Jadi, kalau kamu ingin menggenggam hati pria Nara, kau harus jadi wanita yang penuh dengan kebengisan!" lanjut Mirei.

Dengan polos Temari mengangguk dan ikut bersemangat sambil menyerukan KARISMA TIDAK TERKALAHKAN.

"Oh, jadi perempuan boleh bersikap buruk, ya...aku tidak tahu karena selama ini aku diperlakukan sebagai lelaki." gumam Temari.

'kakaknya Shikamaru sangat hebat' inner Temari jingkrak-jingkrak kayak jangkrik.

 **Air Terjun di Halaman Rumah Nara.**

"Tuh, Shikamaru datang..." tunjuk Mirei.

"I-Iya." dengan gugup Temari mengangguk.

"Kamu paham Temari-san? Begitu kamu mendekat dan menatapnya...lakukan seperti yang aku katakan!" bisik Mirei.

"Ba-Baik."

Temari berdiri diantara bebatuan dengan mengenakan pakaian bikini.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, monster genit!" ketus Shikamaru dengan rasa malu dengan pakaian Temari, ia reflek mendorongnya gadis itu ke air.

"M-Maaf." setelah itu Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan gadis pirang tersebut dengan jantung berdebar.

Bisa-bisanya ia keluar, tiba-tiba sudah disuguhi pemandangan memalukan.

Pasti ini kerjaan kakak!

Airmata berderai membasahi pipi Temari mengingat sikap Shikamaru tadi. Kini ia kembali berhadapan dengan Mirei.

"Betul nih...harus begini? Tapi kelihatannya Shikamaru tidak merasa senang tadi," ucap Temari menunduk. Ia masih ingat betul reaksi Shikamaru berapa jam yang lalu begitu melihatnya dengan pakaian tak bermoral itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Temari-san, kelihatannya memang begitu, tapi sebetulnya dia sangat bahagia!" kata Mirei.

"Begitu ya..." dengan polos Temari percaya.

Setelah itu Mirei membuka pintu dengan wajah kepuasan.

"Shikamaru sudah datang, katakanlah yang aku ajarkan tadi."

Temari menurut, ia mengambil gelas berisi teh lalu dengan polosnya ia meludahi teh tersebut lalu di berikan pada Shikamaru dan berkata. "Nih! aku sudah buatkan teh...yang cocok untuk orang genit seperti kamu."

Shikamaru yang melihat itu merasa kesal.

'pasti kakak sudah mencuci otaknya' pikir Shikamaru dengan yakin.

"Nih juga aku buatkan makanan ternak untukmu!" Temari menyodorkan mangkuk yang berisi makanan ayam yang sudah diolah.

Rasa kesal Shikamaru bertambah, ia memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Temari sambil berkata, "Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu!"

Selanjutnya Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan Temari, dan kakaknya yang sedari tadi mengintip dibalik pintu. Ia yakin kakaknya itu pasti senyum bahagia melihatnya kesal seperti ini!

Dengan cepat Mirei menghampiri Temari dan mengajaknya ke Taman.

"Bagus sekali Temari-san! Kalau kamu teruskan, kamu akan jadi kekasih ideal untuk Shikamaru." ujar Mirei.

"Tapi rasanya, Shikamaru sama sekali tidak terlihat senang," ungkap Temari.

"Sudah, ayo kita makan malam bersama!" ajak Mirei.

'tapi itu sebabnya aku senang kak Mirei berkenan mengajariku' batin Temari.

Sementara itu Shikamaru tengah menghubungi seseorang lewat telpon.

Di ruang tengah sedang ada acara makan malam.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" ketus Temari tiba-tiba didepan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dibuat bingung akan ucapan gadis didepannya.

NYUUT!

'tapi kenapa ya...aku jadi aneh begini, tiap kali melihat ekspresi Shikamaru seperti itu, aku merasa hatiku jadi sakit' batin Temari.

Tuk beberapa menit suasana jadi canggung.

"Aku berhenti!" tiba-tiba Shikamaru bersuara.

'berhenti apa?' pikir Temari tak paham.

Urat-urat kesal tercetak di kening Mirei begitu mendengar ucapan adiknya.

"Ini makin lama makin konyol! Aku berusaha bersabar, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" tiba-tiba Mirei membentak.

Brak!

"Hah?!" Shikamaru menggebrak meja saking kesal akan egois sang kakak.

"Kau yang makin lama makin konyol! Demi memuaskan hobi jahatmu , kau ikut memaksa Temari melakukan ini dan itu semaumu!" bentak Shikamaru.

"Hobi jahat apa, hah? ini tujuan hidupku!" balas Mirei tak kalah tinggi nada suaranya.

"Kau memaksa Temari untuk memuaskan egomu!" lanjut Shikamaru.

"Jangan sembarangan!" elak Mirei.

"Apa-"

"Kenapa mendadak kalian ribut?" tanya Temari melerai pertengkaran dua saudara ini.

"Hh...maaf Temari, harusnya aku jelaskan lebih awal," Shikamaru menggandeng pergelangan tangan Temari untuk ikut dengannya.

Sepertinya ada yang ingin Shikamaru tunjukkan!

Shikamaru mengajak Temari ke kamar kakaknya.

"Kakak sama sekali tidak membantumu! Dia memanfaatkanmu untuk memuaskan hobi anehnya." kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk setiap dinding kamar kakaknya.

Temari dibuat kaget melihat puluhan foto Shikamaru terpajang di dinding dengan berbagai ekspresi. Tapi lebih banyak ke ekspresi bingung.

"Shikamaru, ruangan ini penuh dengan fotomu. Aku jadi iri!" seru Temari tak percaya.

Padahal ia sendiri belum punya foto Shikamaru di kamarnya. Kecuali satu foto di ponselnya, itupun saat tahun baru kemarin, udah lama itu!

"Ya begitulah..."

Mirei tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakang mereka.

"Hobiku mengawasi Shikamaru, terutama...aku suka melihat wajahnya yang kebingungan. Akhir-akhir ini, dia jarang tampak bingung, jadi ku tipu saja kamu jadi pacarnya. Aku ingin lihat adikku jadi kebingungan lagi saat berhadapan sama wanita aneh, tapi saat melihatmu tampak menderita dan tiap kali melihat wajah bingung Shikamaru...aku juga merasa bersalah. Jadi maafkan aku." tuturnya.

Sekejap wajah merona menghiasi pipi Temari saat dikejutkan ketika mendengar kata 'pacarnya Shikamaru.'

"Aku juga minta maaf." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Tidak usah minta maaf, kalian tidak salah. Di banding minta maaf...aku lebih senang kalian berdua tersenyum dan akur." Kata Temari.

'aku tidak mau mereka bersedih, apalagi bertengkar, aku ingin mereka tersenyum' batin Temari.

"Meski kau minta, aku tidak bisa tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa, senyumku hilang setelah dia pergi..." Mirei bergumam dengan nada lirih.

"Kakak," Shikamaru ikut merasa betapa sulit perjalanan hidup kakanya setelah tiga tahun menunggu pria itu datang, tapi sampai sekarang sudah hampir empat tahun pria itu tak kunjung tepati janji.

Alhasil adiknya menjadi pelampiasan egonya dan rasa kesalnya.

'aku dibesarkan sebagai laki-laki dan dididik untuk memperlakukan perempuan dengan baik, meski aku belum sempurna sebagai perempuan...aku lebih suka seperti ini' Batin Temari.

"Hey kak Mirei, aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum...sebagai seorang perempuan." ucap Temari.

Dengan kaku Mirei mencoba tersenyum, akan tetapi terasa aneh baginya.

"Apa aku terlambat?"

Suara asing mengalihkan mereka.

Ketiga orang tadi menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara. Satu kata ekspresi Mirei...terkejut.

Temari justru tampak bingung melihat pria gagah yang berdiri dibelakang Mirei. Siapa dia?

"Kau sangat terlambat!" respon Shikamaru kesal.

"Kau mengenalnya Shika?" tanya Temari.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya.

"Kakashi?"

satu nama keluar dari mulut Mirei.

"Apa kau masih melakukan hobi anehmu?" sosok bernama Kakashi itu mendekati Mirei _sang kekasih.

"Kau Hatake Kakashi?" Sepertinya Mirei masih percaya kalau ini hanyalah halu semata.

"Melihat ekspresimu...kau-"

GREPP!

Dengan cepat Mirei menerjang pemuda bernama lengkap Kakashi Hatake itu yang ia rindukan selama ini - ralat - kekasihnya.

"Kau kembali, itu artinya...tugasmu disana sudah selesai?" tanya Mirei dengan deraian airmata kerinduan.

"Begitulah, tugasku ada disini, melihatmu dan mengawasimu. Bocah itu sudah memberitahuku semuanya tentangmu, jadi kau ada dalam pengawasanku sekarang. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" ucap Kakashi.

"Lupakan hal itu, saat ini aku hanya ingin berada didekatmu. Memang, menunggumu itu rasanya sakit, tapi aku senang kau tepati janjimu." gumam Mirei.

"Aku yang akan menyembuhkan lukamu." kata Kakashi.

Mencari kesempatan, Shikamaru menarik lengan Temari keluar dari ruangan dan membawanya ke sebuah taman kolam ikan.

"Pria tadi itu siapa?" tanya Temari.

"Kekasihnya. Gara-gara dia pergi, kakaku jadi melakukan hal-hal aneh demi menghilangkan rasa bosannya." Jawab Shikamaru. Ia bernafas lega.

"Jadi dia tertekan dengan rasa rindunya" ujar Temari.

"Maaf ya Temari, soal kakaku itu..."

Kedua tangan Shikamaru memeluk Temari dari belakang, dagunya ia sandarkan dibahu gadis pirang ini.

Dag...dig...dug jantung Temari.

"Tidak apa-apa, menyenangkan kok,"

"Dengan begini dia tidak akan menganggumu lagi." kata Shikmaru.

"Tapi, aku ingin lebih dekat dengan kakakmu, dan-"

Telunjuk Shikamaru menghentikan ucapannya dengan menempelkannya dibibir gadis didepannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus tetap berhati-hati, lagipula...saat ini kesempatanku untuk mengatakan sesuatu padamu,"

Shikamaru mendekati telinga gadisnya dan berbisik, "menyukaimu adalah hal yang merepotkan. Tapi aku senang melaluinya." Kemudian Shikamaru mencium telinga Temari lalu ciuman itu turun ke leher putihnya dan berhenti tepat dibibir merekah Temari. Ia melumatnya sejenak menunggu respon darinya.

Kedua tangan Temari melingkar ke leher kokoh Shikamaru dan terhanyut akan aksinya.

JEPRET...

Temari mendorong bahu Shikamaru sejenak dan bertanya, "kau dengar, sepertinya tadi ada suara jepretan kamera?"

"Eh? itu ha-hanya perasaanmu saja," Shikamaru gugup. Dalam hati ia mengutuk siapa yang berani mengambil fotonya. Jika kakaknya lagi, awas saja!!

Kemudian Shikamaru menarik gadis berkuncir empat itu kedekapannya seraya berkata, "kau harus jaga jarak dengan kakakku."

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Intinya harus jaga jarak."

"Baiklah. Jadi kita pacaran beneran?" Temari menuntut kepastian.

"Setelah lulus nanti aku akan melamarmu. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." balas Shikamaru dengan senyumnya.

Akhirnya perasaanku terbalas.

 **FIN***

 ** _Tinggalkan jejaknya minna_**

 ** _Ini fanfic Shikatema pertama Author dan maaf kalau gaje..._**


End file.
